


Carrier - a poem, a letter, a love song

by MiaWallace



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Dunkirk, Letter, Love, Love Song, M/M, True Love, poem, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaWallace/pseuds/MiaWallace
Summary: A tribute to the love story of Farrier and Collins, the pilot husbands. It was love.





	Carrier - a poem, a letter, a love song

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Dunkirk I had lain awake at home in my bed for a couple of hours, in shock and angst. Sleeping was no possibility. My mind drifted back to every single scene and I decided to live through it again right then and there. When I came to Farrier's and Collins' scenes I started to cry and the lines seemed to write themselves. It became a mix between a poem without a rhyme and a song and a love letter from Farrier to Collins. If I had to describe it I would use the term „FEELS“ for I don't care if my writing is good, I don't care about it's quality and I know that I'm not a good writer. The desperate need to express what their relationship does to me kept me staring into the dark. My heart is aching because I feel the feels – the love, the romance, the bonding, the relationship or whatever you'd like to call it.
> 
> I divided my work in an intro, two verses, two bridges, three refrains, something I would call a middle section and an outro (just in case you want to know;)).
> 
> Still I dream about hearing this being sung. Actually when I wrote it, I imagined Karliene Reynolds would sing this. Her voice led me to the right words and I want to thank her for being such a phenomenal inspiration. However, I know her singing „Carrier – a poem, a letter, a love song“ will never happen and there are a lot of great voices out there, so I want to tell y'all: Even if you would only sing this a capella you would make me happy beyond all imaginations. Please let me know if you upload your interpretation somewhere, I would listen to it until I'm deaf. Feel it with me. You can message me here or on tumblr where I am known as written-and-directed.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about my tribute to Carrier. I hope you enjoy it!

Dear Collins,  
You can look forward  
Without being afraid.  
I promise  
I'll watch your back.

 

There's still so much to say  
And making you smile one last time  
Is the best thing I can hope.  
Please keep smiling  
That smile of yours  
Which would always warm up my heart.

Promise me to believe in yourself  
Stay who you are  
Stay true to yourself.  
Please don't forget me  
And watch for me in the sky.

 

If you couldn't hear me then  
Please listen now carefully:

With you  
I'm free  
I'm fearless  
I'm fierce  
The best man  
I can be.  
We're soldiers  
We'll fight  
Until the end  
Come what may  
I won't cry.

 

Up in the air  
I can fly  
Flying with you  
We fly so high  
High above all the cruelty and fear.  
Nothing can reach us  
Nothing can hurt us  
You take away the pain.  
I'm not afraid of what will come  
I'm not afraid of death.

 

I'm gonna face it all right now  
And think of you my dear,  
Think of when we were birds  
Flying over the atlantic,  
Think of the time we had  
No matter how little it was  
It was pure and kept me away of fear.  
I tell you when the earth is safe again  
for you to walk around.  
Stay safe my dear until I call,  
Promise me, my dear.  
Don't come down yet, my love  
It's gonna take more time.

 

If you couldn't hear me then  
listen now carefully:

You are my angel in the sky  
Let me be your shield;  
I'll protect you as long as I can  
Let me hold you  
Let me be your guard.

 

Even when the sun goes down  
I will not cry, my dear.  
I'm gonna light a fire  
to celebrate our love tonight  
to feel you one last time.  
Your voice is the only real thing  
when all I see is war.  
Promise me you'll do everything  
to get back home, my dear.

 

This may be the last time  
Please listen now, my love:

Here's all the things that I adore  
so passionately about you:  
Your scottish accent  
Your blonde hair  
Your charming way  
Your optimism  
Your charisma  
Your patience  
Your endurance  
Your courage  
Your kindness  
Your humor  
The way you make me feel.

 

My love, it's time for me to go  
You know the choice is made.  
We always knew this day would come  
And kept it far away.  
Don't mind me  
I'll be alright.

 

Go to sleep, my love, my dear  
Rest as long as you can  
The world needs an angel here  
My darling  
Don't wait for me.

Flee,  
See a better day  
My angel in the sky.  
For this war may take all we have  
But not for all the fame  
I'd gave your life and kept my own,  
Trust me, it's better this way.

They can keep my body  
For my heart will always fly  
Through the sky with you.


End file.
